I Still Love you, but - Chenmin FF (END)
by kimdaeminn
Summary: [STORY END!] Jongdae mencintai Minseok, begitu juga sebaliknya. Semua baik-baik saja sampai Jongdae memutuskan hubungan mereka dan di hari yang sama dia berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun. / "Jangan ganggu Hyung ku lagi. Kau hanya bagian dari masa lalunya." -Joonmyeon / "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal Jongdae dan Baekhyun?" -Minseok / Chenmin Xiuchen slight Chenbaek! BxB!
1. PROLOG

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!!

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Joonmyeon (Minseok's little bro)

Kim Jongin (Jongdae's little bro)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun(cameo)

Zhang Yixing (cameo)

Do Kyungsoo (cameo)

Kris Wu (cameo)

Huang Zitao (cameo)

And other cast

 **I Still Love you, but... - PROLOG**

.

.

.

"Hyung-ah.. jika sudah besar nanti, izinkan aku jadi pacarmu, ya?" Seorang anak lelaki berwajah kotak dengan bibir kucing nya menyunggingkan senyum polos dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama polosnya.

"Shireo!" Namja imut berpipi chubby di hadapannya segera menolak mentah-mentah.

"Wae yo? Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang cerdas? Apa aku kurang ka—"

"Hentikan, Jongdae-ah, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil! Kau manja! Aku tidak suka! Aku mau namja yang dewasa dan bisa melindungi ku!" Minseok kecil tidak berkaca rupanya, mereka masih kanak-kanak astaga, bahkan anak TK—Minseok— dan anak paud—Jongdae—seperti mereka tidak bisa dikatakan remaja.

Jongdae yang awalnya tersenyum mendadak cemberut. Oh, dia kecewa. Ternyata di mata Minseok, dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa melindungi Minseok.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku, aku akan menjadi tinggi dan kuat, agar aku bisa melindungi Hyung!" Seru anak yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Minseok itu.

 **I Still Love you, but... - PROLOG**

12 tahun kemudian, Jongdae sudah berumur 15 dan Minseok 17, mereka ada di SMA yang sama.

"Oh everytime i see you~" Jongdae melantunkan lagu everytime dengan suara emasnya di pentas seni.

Setelah lagunya berakhir, dia berdeham sambil memperlihatkan senyum tampannya.

"Mm.. terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat penampilanku, aku bisa meminta waktu kalian sedikit lagi?"

"BISAAAA"

Jongdae tersenyum lagi dan membuat para fans menjerit histeris. "Lagu tadi.. kupersembahkan untuk Minseok-hyung.. Kim Minseok dari kelas 3-B! Kau ada di kerumunan sana kan?!" Teriak Jongdae.

Orang-orang langsung mendorong Minseok yang mukanya memerah ke depan dekat panggung.

"Hyung.. aku menyukaimu, dan aku menepati janjiku 12 tahun yang lalu, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Ah, aku memang tidak sempat memikirkan kata yang romantis." Jongdae langsung menjalankan rencananya.

Awalnya semua hening. Tapi,

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Semua kompak bersorak. Mereka memang menyetujui hubungan Jongdae dan Minseok, karena Jongdae adalah artis di sekolah dan Minseok adalah mantan ketua OSIS saat kelas 2 SMA dulu. Keduanya juga teman sejak kecil, tak heran jika melihat mereka sering kemana-mana berdua.

Minseok menelan ludahnya. Dia menengadah dan melihat Jongdae menatapnya penuh harapan. Akhirnya dia mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"A.. Aku mau, Jongdae-ya."

"KYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA MEREKA RESMI!"

"SEJAK DULU KUKIRA MEREKA SUDAH BERPACARAN!"

"CHENMIN CHENMIN~"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan melompat dari panggung, lalu dia memeluk Minseok erat-erat.

"Saranghae!" Pekiknya senang.

Minseok terkekeh. "Nado, Jongdae-ya."

 **I Still Love you, but... - PROLOG**

Minseok mengira, hubungannya dengan Jongdae akan bertahan lama dan menuju jenjang pernikahan, melihat betapa lelaki tampan bermuka kotak itu memang sudah menyatakan cinta sejak mereka kanak-kanak dulu.

Tapi, di tahun yang sama, saat Minseok akan wisuda dan meninggalkan SMA—dan otomatis meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih kelas 1—Jongdae.. mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Hyung.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm? Nanti saja, Dae-ie. Kau tidak mau mengambil foto denganku? 2 tahun di SMA kau takkan bertemu denganku loh~"

Jongdae menatap Minseok dalam. Akhirnya Minseok mengalah. "Arraseo. Cepat katakan, ada apa?"

"Aku.. ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Minseok melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah penghapus whiteboard menghantam kepalanya.

PLETAK

"YAK, DAE-IE, KENAPA KAU BEGI—" Minseok mengecilkan suaranya. Sial! Dia tertidur di mata kuliah dosen killer ini lagi! Dan double sial, kenapa dia masih bermimpi buruk tentang hal yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu?!

"KIM. MIN. SEOK."

Minseok gelagapan, dia buru-buru membungkuk di lantai dan bersujud-sujud. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae yo, Yoo-seonsaengnim."

"Pffft.." Seseorang menahan tawa di belakang. Dan Minseok mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada orang itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"T.. Ta-ta-ta—"

"Ta tu ta tu! Bicara yang jelas!" Dosen Yoo membentak.

"Ta-tadi malam aku menunggu Eomma ku di bandara,"

"Alasan tidak diterima. Keluar dari kelasku!"

 **I Still Love you, but... - PROLOG**

"Aish, Yoo sialan." Minseok menendang batu kecil yang menemaninya di siang bolong karena dikeluarkan dari kelas Dosen Yoo.

Duk!

"Aah, appo." Seseorang memekik. Minseok sedikit terkejut, dia buru-buru mendekati orang tersebut untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, mianhae, mianhae. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi banyak meminta maaf hari ini." Minseok mengelus kepala namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Namja itu menatapnya. "Gwaenchana. Tadi hanya batu kecil ko—"

"Minseok-sunbae?" Dia mengganti topik seketika.

"Ah, nde? Nugu?" Balas Minseok.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya-nya.

Minseok mengangguk polos. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, anak Mading!"

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau masuk OSIS kelas 1?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, mian. Masa jabatan ku kan habis saat naik kelas 3, jadi aku tak mengenal anak-anak baru."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti, aku juga terlalu berharap sih, dikenal olehmu, hahaha." Dia tertawa renyah sehingga bibirnya membentuk tanda 'love' yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi sekarang harapanmu untuk dikenal olehku terwujud kan?" Minseok mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Nde. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok. "Ah, aku tidak sengaja tertidur di kelas tadi, dan aku beralasan bahwa tadi malam aku habis menjemput Eomma di bandara."

"Kau berbohong?"

"Aniya! Itu benar-benar terjadi kok, hanya saja si sialan Yoo itu tidak percaya pada kata-kata ku." Minseok mengacak rambutnya. Kyungsoo tertawa, dia tidak mengenal Dosen Yoo karena dia mahasiswa baru disini, sementara Minseok sudah masuk semester 5.

"Sunbae.."

"Nde?"

"Kau tidak ikut organisasi tahun ini?"

"Aku mau fokus skripsi ku, Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Jongdae.."

"AH!" Minseok menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Tatapannya menyalang. Membuat yang dibekap merinding.

"Jangan. Sebut. Nama. Itu. Lagi. Di. Depan. Wajah. Ku." Minseok berkata penuh penekanan.

"Ani, ani. Dengarkan aku dulu." Kyungsoo melepas tangan Minseok.

"Kau kenal Byun Baekhyun?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Dia pacar barunya Jongdae, sejak kalian putus hari itu, mereka langsung berpacaran."

Minseok terdiam. Jadi? Setelah putus Jongdae seenaknya memacari orang lain dengan cepat? Lalu apa gunanya kenangan yang mereka buat sejak kecil dulu?

Luka itu.. luka yang Minseok simpan sejak itu, terbuka lagi. Kali ini terasa disiram air garam, membuatnya perih berkali-kali lipat. Apalagi..

Baekhyun adalah sepupunya.

Dan.. setelah 2 tahun, mengapa Minseok baru menyadari nya?

 **I Still Love you, but... - TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

hellaw kambek sama epep baru yang menjamur di notes nih wkwkwkwkwk.

apa kabs semua gengs? ehe. minta saran kritik nya yaaa, tapi tolong yg membangun biar aku bisa memperbaiki diri. maklum aku masih kecil ya wkwkwk, maafkan kalo ada typo, ga typo bukan manusia wkwkwkwk.


	2. Ch01 - Antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun

**IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU**

 **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE**

 **HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!**

.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan lesu ke kantin di kampusnya.

Kantin di kampusnya ada 2, mengingat kampusnya sangat besar. Dan dia sengaja memilih kantin dekat fakultas hukum, yang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya di daerah fakultas sastra.

Dia berharap tidak melihat Baekhyun disini, karena Baekhyun—sepupunya—adalah anak informatika, fakultas mereka bersebelahan, dan dia berharap Baekhyun makan siang di kantin dekat fakultas nya saja.

Minseok menunggu pesanan nya datang di meja sambil membuka ponselnya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk.

Luhannie : Minseokkie, kau dimana eoh?

Xiuminseok : kantin dekat fakultas hukum.

Luhannie : hah? Kau bercanda?

Xiuminseok : tidak. Kenapa?

"Yak hahahaha"

Sebelum menerima balasan chat dari Luhan, teman kelasnya yang sama-sama jurusan sastra, Minseok mendengar tawa khas menyebalkan yang membuatnya membulatkan matanya.

 _'SUPER SIAAAL! AKU LUPA KALAU JONGDAE ANAK HUKUM!'_

Luhannie : Bukannya Jongdae anak hukum? Kau menghindari nya kan? Mengapa sekarang kau malah makan disana? Kau gila, Seokkie?

Minseok menatap ponselnya kesal. Luhan telat sekali memberitahunya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Masa ia menghindar? Kentara sekali kalau dia tidak mau bertemu Jongdae.

"Ini, semangkuk mie basonya." Seorang penjual wanita memberikan pesanan Minseok.

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Balas Minseok. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke pesanan.

"Tunggu, tidak ada minum?" Tanya Minseok.

Penjual itu menggeleng. "Itu beda bayaran, Mas. Kalau mau, mas bisa pesan lagi."

Minseok merutuk dalam hati. Penjual minum disini hanya ada satu, dan di stan itu ada Jongdae dengan teman-temannya—yang dulu juga teman Minseok—sedang berdiri memesan minum!

Mau tidak mau, Minseok ikut mengantri di belakang mereka. Dalam hati dia berharap kalau Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberadaannya disitu.

Dug

"Argh." Minseok mengerang ketika Jongin—yang sedang membawa nampan—tidak sengaja menyikut perutnya karena Jongin lebih tinggi dari Minseok.

"Kkamjagiya," Jongin terkejut. Dia meletakkan nampan di tangan Jongdae dan menatap pria bersurai hitam yang tadi tersikut olehnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Itu menyakitkan ya? Pasti." Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana." Minseok masih menundukkan pandangannya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Seketika suasana hening.

Sehun—dengan tidak sopannya—mengangkat wajah Minseok.

"Minseok-hyung.."

Jongdae yang mendengar kata 'Minseok' keluar dari mulut Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tersikut Jongin.

Minseok menatap Jongdae. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan jantung Minseok mulai berdetak tidak normal ketika melihat wajah tampan yang ia rindukan itu.

Jongdae memutus kontak mata mereka. "Ayo ke meja. Dia bilang baik-baik saja kan?" Ujarnya sambil berjalan.

"Hey, yak! Kau tidak mau menyapanya?" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara. Jongdae mengacuhkan si telinga caplang itu.

"Hyung, mian." Jongin kembali ke topik. "Gwaenchana, Jongin-ah.." balas Minseok sambil tersenyum, manis.

"Sudah, kalian makan saja, aku juga mau memesan." Minseok mengusir mereka. Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol memajukan bibir mereka dan membuat Minseok tertawa.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 01**

Minseok mengumpat dalam hati ketika dia melihat langit mulai gelap dan petir menyambar dimana-mana. Aish, dia tidak bisa pulang kalau begini. Bis yang menuju arah rumahnya akan diam di halte sampai hujan berhenti karena jalan menuju rumahnya bisa dibilang sangat ekstrim dan licin, akan sangat berbahaya bagi penumpang.

Sialnya lagi, dia hanya sendirian! Luhan dengan muka tak bersalahnya menggandeng Sehun di depannya sambil berkata kalau dia akan kencan dengan Sehun jadinya tidak bisa menemani.

Lalu Yixing? Mereka memang sekelas. Tapi tadi adiknya—Kim Joonmyeon—tiba-tiba mengajak Yixing pergi berdua!

"Siaaalll.." Mulut Minseok mengumpat. "Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran menumpang dari fans." Lanjutnya.

Minseok memang cukup terkenal disini, walau orang kadang tidak mengetahui wajahnya, tapi kalau di tanya 'kenal Minseok?' pasti mereka akan menjawab 'Ah, itu teman Luhan. Anak fakultas sastra'

TIINN

Bunyi klakson menyapa telinga Minseok dan membuatnya bersyukur di dalam hati. Dia menengadah.

 _'Shit'_

Oh man, dia tidak jadi bersyukur. Mengapa?

"Kau mau membeku disana, Minseok?" Suara hangat Jongdae menyapa.

Minseok memasang muka datarnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku membeku disini? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi pergi dan jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya sarkatis.

Jongdae tertawa meremehkan. "Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan hujannya berhenti tengah malam."

Minseok mematung. Jadi? Dia akan pulang tengah malam lalu mengerjakan skripsi, tidur jam 4 dan bangun jam 6 lalu kembali kuliah? Astaga, bisa jadi zombie dia!

Jongdae menyerah dengan sikap Minseok. Dia keluar dari mobil dan menarik namja gembil itu ke mobilnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menerima tawaranmu, Kim Jongdae!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi menawarkan tumpangan padamu jika Baekhyun tidak memintanya padaku!"

Deg

Minseok berhenti memberontak ketika mendengar kalimat _'jika Baekhyun tidak memintanya padaku'_

"Kalau memang tidak sudi, ya tidak usah dilakukan!" Tanpa disadari, mata Minseok berkaca-kaca. Jongdae melepas tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menarik Minseok.

"Aku akan jalan kaki saja. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan." Minseok akhirnya memutuskan basah kuyup dibanding semobil dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae menghela nafas lelah. _'Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu padaku, Minseok-hyung?'_

 **I Still Love you, but... - 01**

"Aigoo.. kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Eomma Minseok melihat seluruh tubuh anak sulung nya basah.

Minseok mengusak rambutnya. "Nde Eomma."

"Kemana Joonmyeon? Bukankah seharusnya kalian pulang bersama? Hari ini dia yang bawa mobil kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Eomma-nya.

Minseok terlihat berpikir. "Dia ada kerja kelompok mendadak Eomma, katanya tugasnya harus selesai dalam 3 hari dan jika tidak, nilainya akan dikosongkan oleh dosen nya."

Yah, dia berbohong. Mana tega dia menjerumuskan adiknya untuk diceramahi oleh sang Eomma berjam-jam hanya karena meninggalkan Minseok di kampus dan berkencan dengan sahabatnya?

"Hm, yasudah. Lain kali telepon Eomma ya, Jung Ahjussi akan menjemputmu jika hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Nde." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Oh iya, bisa Eomma minta tolong?"

Minseok tersenyum. "Apapun. Silahkan."

"Bisa kau antarkan oleh-oleh ini ke kediaman keluarga Kim di depan rumah kita? Eomma tadi tidak sempat, kau gunakan payung saja."

 _"ANDWAEEEEE DISANA ADA JONGDAE!"_ Itu inner Minseok yang berteriak.

"Baik, Eomma. Aku antarkan sekarang saja." Minseok membawa dua tentengan dari tangan Eomma nya dan keluar dari rumah tanpa memakai payung, toh, dia sudah basah kuyup juga kan?

Ting nong

Minseok memencet bel. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tan seorang Kim Jongin—saudara kembar Jongdae— yang tersenyum.

"Ah, Hyung? Perutmu tak apa?" Tanya-nya. Minseok tertawa. "Aigoo, kau masih mengkhawatirkan hal itu? Tak apa Jonginnie, ini, Eomma menitipkan oleh-oleh. Semalam dia baru pulang dari Turkey," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tentengan pada Jongin.

Mata Jongin berbinar. "Woah! Gomawo, hyungie! Ucapkan terimakasih pada Eomma mu ya, dan.. ada aromanis! Ya ampun, Eomma mu tahu saja apa yang kubutuhkan!"

Minseok mengusak kepala Jongin gemas. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Kau tak mau menunggu Jongdae-hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

Minseok mengerjap. Untuk apa dia menunggu Jongdae?

"Tidak. Jaga dirimu ya, Jonginnie."

"Tapi Jongdae-hyung ada di—"

Brak

"—belakangmu." Jongin menutup sebelah matanya ketika Minseok berbalik dan menabrak dada Jongdae dengan telak.

Minseok sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan Jongdae meraih tangannya. "Kembali ke kamarmu." Perintahnya pada Jongin. Adik kembarnya itu segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Wah, ada angin apa kau kemari?" Jongdae memberikan smirk menyebalkan. Minseok melepaskan tangannya yang sempat digenggam Jongdae tadi.

"Aku tidak berurusan dengan—"

"Tentu saja kau berurusan denganku. Aku yang paling tua di rumah ini, Appa dan Eomma ku tidak ada, jadi aku bertanggungjawab untuk alasanmu kemari. Siapa yang tahu jika kau tiba-tiba mencuri saat Jongin lengah?"

"Yak! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dasar gila!" Minseok berteriak.

"Ya, Minseok-ah. Kita tidak tahu isi pikiran masing-masing kan? Siapa yang tahu kau mengelak lalu besoknya kau mencuri?"

"Aku tidak akan meladeni ucapan tak logismu itu lagi, Kim Jongdae." Minseok mendorong tubuh Jongdae dan berjalan keluar.

"Wae?"

Minseok berbalik. "Karena itu hanya membuang waktu ku." Setelahnya, dia berjalan kembali.

Jongdae masih terus menatapnya hingga punggung Minseok hilang tertelan pintu. Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Dasar si buntelan bakpau it—"

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu padanya, Hyung?"

"Kkamjagiya! Sialan! Kau mengejutkan ku!" Jongdae melompat kecil.

Jongin menatapnya kesal. "Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Tanya-nya. Jongdae menatap balik. "Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

PLAK

Jongin sukses menampar muka tampan Jongdae. "Bangun, Hyung! Aku muak melihat sikapmu yang begitu terus! Dan kau menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasanmu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Chanyeol ketika dia juga diputuskan oleh Baekhyun karena dirimu?!"

"H-Hey, tenangkan dirim—"

"Diam, Hyung, jangan memotong ucapanku! Apa ada alasan kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

Jongdae diam.

"Lalu kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan Minseok-hyung yang sudah mencintaimu apa adanya dan memacari orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu juga?!"

Emosi Jongdae ikut meledak.

"DIAM JONGIN!!"

Jongin seketika menciut. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi aku!! Padahal umur kita sama, hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja, tapi kenapa aku yang dikorbankan oleh Appa?!"

"M.. Maksudmu?"

Jongdae menetralkan emosinya. "Hhh.. kau belum tahu? Apa Appa memang sengaja menyembunyikan nya darimu, hah?"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kalau kau bertanya apa aku masih mencintai Minseok, jawabannya iya!! Aku tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakannya! Tapi waktu itu, perusahaan tempat Appa bekerja bangkrut! Keluarga Byun yang sudah mengenal keluarga kita dengan baik membantu Appa mendapat pekerjaan, ditambah menjadikannya sebagai sekretaris!"

Jongin tercengang.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Appa menjodohkan ku dengan Baekhyun! Aku sendiri menolak, tentu saja! Mana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang sudah sangat jelas tidak kucintai?! Jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya jika seperti itu!! Dan aku semakin tersudut ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah sepupunya Minseok!" Jongdae meluapkan segalanya.

"Baekhyun sendiri sudah menolaknya. Tapi.. tidak satupun permintaan kita diterima. Dan pada akhirnya kami menyerah, lalu melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku juga tidak melarang Baekhyun, aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada Chanyeol. Tetapi ia menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus tetap bersamaku, dan itu.. ah.. aku lelah."

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Jadi? Dulu Appa nya sempat di PHK dan diselamatkan Keluarga Byun? Dan Appa memilih mengorbankan Hyung-nya demi kebahagiaan keluarganya?

"Hey uljima, ck, kau ini, merepotkan." Jongdae memeluk Jongin.

"Mianhae, Hyung.." Jongin terisak. Jongdae menggeleng. "Gwaenchana. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia, Jonginnie. Dan aku tak mungkin mengorbankanmu demi menyelamatkan diriku." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Jongin?"

"Nde?"

"Jangan beritahu Minseok apapun ya? Biar saja dia membenciku, dan perlahan melupakanku, aku tak ingin dia terluka sepertiku."

"Arraseo."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 01**

Minseok keluar rumah dengan memakai jeans biru dan hoodie hitam dengan tulisan _'Bitch, i'm fabulous'_. Jangan lupa topi warna putih kesukaannya yang dipakai dengan gaya 'snapback' itu menambah kesan imut—anu, tampannya.

"Eomma aku jalan kaki yaa!"

"KAU TIDAK MAU MENUNGGU JOONMYEON DULU SAYANG?" Teriakan Eomma nya membuat Minseok tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku mau sekalian menurunkan berat badanku! Sampai jumpa!" Minseok membuka gerbang dan menutupnya kembali.

"MINSEOK HYUNGGG" Teriakan Joonmyeon membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"WAE JOONMYEONIE?!" Minseok ikut berteriak di luar rumah, mengingat kamar Joonmyeon dan kamarnya ada di lantai 2.

"KATAKAN PADA YIXING AKU AKAN MENGAJAKNYA MAKAN SIANG"

"ARRASEO"

"Ck, berisik."

Minseok menoleh, dia mendapati Jongdae berjalan di sampingnya. Namun Minseok memilih acuh dan memasang earphone di telinga nya.

"Minseok."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Minseok-ah."

Minseok masih acuh.

"Minseok-hyung!" Jongdae kesal. Akhirnya Minseok menoleh. Dia tersenyum paksa. "Jaga etikamu, aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, jangan seenaknya." Dia langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Jongdae.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 01**

Minseok tidak fokus. Dia berkali-kali menguap dan menyeka air yang mulai keluar di sudut matanya karena menguap.

"Minseok. Kau gadang semalam?" Tanya Luhan dari belakang. "Hmm.." Minseok mengangguk.

"Skripsi mu, bagaimana?"

"Belum diterima."

"Pffft."

"Yak, jangan tertawa!"

Krik

Satu kelas memandangnya.

"Kim Minseok, jika anda tidak tertarik belajar sejarah sastra dari saya, dimohon keluar."

Akhirnya Minseok mengalah, lebih baik dia keluar daripada diam di dalam kelas. "Aish, bocah itu." Luhan menggumam.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 01**

Minseok berjalan ke arah pohon beringin besar yang dihiasi beberapa tempat duduk untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Buak!

Minseok sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pukulan.

"Kembalikan Baekhyun padaku."

 _"S.. Suara Yeol.."_ batin Minseok.

"Hhh.. hahaha" Terdengar suara tawa dipaksakan, dan Minseok mengenalnya, ini suara Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sialan?! Ini bukan lelucon!!"

Buak

"Argh, sialan." Umpat Jongdae. "Kau mau Baekhyun? Ambil saja. Aku sudah muak 2 tahun bersamanya."

"Anj*ng!"

BUAK!

Minseok buru-buru bersembunyi ketika Chanyeol pergi dari pohon beringin itu.

"Kau tidak mau menampakkan dirimu, Kim Minseok?"

Suara berat Jongdae membuatnya merinding. "Aku tahu kau disitu, bersembunyi. Kenapa? Kau takut pada Chanyeol?"

Minseok akhirnya keluar dari tempat sembunyi nya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Jongdae yang mengenaskan. Pipinya lebam, bibirnya sobek.

"Gwaenchana?" Minseok tak bisa membendung rasa khawatirnya. Jongdae mengangguk. "Ne, gwaenchana." Jawabnya.

"Tapi keadaanmu berbanding terbalik dengan ucapanmu." Minseok membantu Jongdae berdiri.

"Argh." Jongdae kembali terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. "Wae wae?" Minseok membulatkan matanya. Jongdae menggeleng dan terus mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Mau kupanggilkan Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok hati Jongdae. "Tidak, jangan. Kau tahu, aku begini juga karena nya." Jawab Jongdae. Minseok hanya diam menurut.

Jongdae akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Minseok?"

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Dia mendekat pada Minseok.

"Aku butuh kau."

Chup

 **I Still Love you, but... - TBC**

omo gajelas anjr wkwkwkwk tq yg mau baca wkeke muah


	3. Ch02 - Kisseu

**IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU** **.** **.** **.** **.** **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE** **.** **.** **.** **.** **HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!** **.** **.** **.** **Cast :** **Kim Minseok** **Kim Jongdae** **Kim Joonmyeon (Minseok's little bro)** **Kim Jongin (Jongdae's little bro)** **Byun Baekhyun** **Park Chanyeol** **Xi Luhan** **Oh Sehun(cameo)** **Zhang Yixing (cameo)** **Do Kyungsoo (cameo)** **Kris Wu (cameo)** **Huang Zitao (cameo)** **And other cast** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **I Still Love you, but... - 02**

"Aku butuh kau."

Jongdae mendekat lalu mencium Minseok tepat di bibir.

"Jong—mmmhh"

Jongdae mulai melumat bibir Minseok. Dia juga menarik tengkuk Minseok.

"Hhhahh.. Jongdae berhenti." Minseok mendorong Jongdae yang matanya sudah berkabut nafsu.

Jongdae tidak peduli, dia mendorong Minseok dan mengukungnya lalu menciumnya lebih dalam. Mau tak mau, Minseok menerimanya, dia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongdae dan membalas ciumannya.

Ciuman Jongdae mulai turun ke leher Minseok. "Jongghh." Minseok tak kuat. Tapi ia mendapat kesadarannya secara mendadak.

"JONGDAE, HENTIKAN!"

Jongdae kembali ke dunia nya. Dia melepas bibirnya yang masih menempel di leher Minseok.

"Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila." Jongdae meremat rambutnya. "Minseok, maafkan a—" perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat mata Minseok berkaca-kaca.

"Tak apa." Minseok menyeka air matanya.

"Min—"

"Aku tahu kau butuh pelampiasan sepertiku, tidak apa, aku mengerti."

"Hey, aku tidak bermak—"

"Anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi tadi. Aku pergi dulu." Minseok melepaskan diri dan berlari kembali ke arah kelasnya.

Jongdae ikut berlari menyusul. "Minseok-ah!" Panggilnya.

Sret

Sebuah tangan menghalaunya mengejar Minseok. "Ck! Mengganggu sa—"

"Mau apa kau dengan Hyungku?" Suara Joonmyeon memotong. Jongdae seketika sadar kalau yang menghalanginya adalah adik Minseok sendiri.

"Apa-apaan penampilan berantakanmu ini, hah? Lalu.. kau tidak sadar posisi mu sekarang, Kim Jongdae? Apa perlu aku tegaskan sekarang?" Joonmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Jangan ganggu Hyung ku lagi. Kau hanya bagian dari masa lalunya." Lanjut Joonmyeon dengan penuh penekanan.

Jongdae geram. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya tertawa remeh. "Apa? Kau mau marah padaku? Kau mau marah pada kenyataan?"

Joonmyeon mendorong bahu Jongdae kasar. "Aku tak mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya lagi, Dae-ah. Dulu kau menyakitinya dan sekarang kau berharap dia kembali padamu? Dia tidak 'serendah' yang kau pikirkan."

Joonmyeon berbalik, hendak pergi. Tapi dia kembali menghadap Jongdae.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Apa-apaan perjodohan mu dengan Byun Baekhyun? Secara tak langsung, kau menyakiti dua orang sekaligus, ah tidak, tiga orang, bahkan Baekhyun juga tersakiti karena harus merelakan cintanya pada Chanyeol hanya untukmu, Kim Jongdae. Jika kau melukai Baekhyun seperti kau melukai Minseok-hyung, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu, dia juga keluargaku."

Kali ini Joonmyeon benar-benar pergi setelah melesakkan kata-kata menyakitkan hati pada Jongdae.

 _'Kau tidak tahu Joonmyeon-hyung, disini aku lebih tersakiti dari ketiga orang itu.'_

 **I Still Love you, but... - 02**

Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kantin terkejut melihat Minseok menangis dalam diam di kursi nya.

Dia mendekati Minseok. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jika tidak mau, lain kali saja." Ujar Luhan.

Bayangan tatapan Jongdae tadi kembali terputar di benak Minseok. Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Minseok terus mengulang kalimat itu.

"Luhannie.."

"Mwo?"

 **"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal Jongdae dan Baekhyun?"**

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku.. tidak mau melihat kau terluka karena hal itu."

"Justru aku terluka karena aku orang paling terakhir yang mengetahuinya."

Kata-kata Minseok kembali membuat Luhan terdiam. "Dimana Yixing?" Minseok mengubah topik, dia tak mau membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Biasa. Tadi dia membeli makanan bersamaku, tapi berpisah dengan alasan ingin makan dengan adikmu." Jawab Luhan. Minseok menarik senyumnya. "Aigoo.. Yixing dan Joonmyeon ku makin dewasa.."

"Min, cepatlah cari pacar." Luhan memberikan saran. Minseok menatapnya. "Ide bagus." Dia tersenyum tipis.

 _'Lupakan lelaki brengsek yang menyakitimu itu, kumohon.'_ Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi.. siapa?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Luhan ikut berpikir. "Kau kenal dengan Byun Hyunmin?"

"Yak! Itu adik Baekhyun dan dia sepupuku juga sialan!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kwon.."

"Hah?"

"Kwon Jiyong, bagaimana?"

Minseok diam kali ini. "Tidak jadi deh, Luhannie. Aku mau jomblo saja."

"Mwo? Kau mau meratapi tanganmu yang sebentar lagi akan dihiasi sarang laba-laba karena tidak ada yang menggandeng?"

"Aku masih mencintai Jongdae." Minseok tersenyum tipis.

Luhan memandang sahabatnya iba. "Min.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tenang saja, aku sedang dalam proses melupakannya." Minseok mengacungkan jempol.

 _'Walau aku tau semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, maka semakin aku akan mengingatnya.'_ batin Minseok meraung.

Brak

Pintu kelas sastra terbuka.

"Minseok-hyung!" Jongdae memunculkan wajahnya. Luhan yang terkejut segera berdiri di depan Minseok dan mencoba menjauhi si bangsat Jongdae dari sahabat tercintanya.

"Lu, biarkan dia." Minseok menggeser Luhan ke pinggir dan dihadiahi tatapan bertanya.

"Kau butuh apalagi, Tuan Kim?" Minseok menatap Jongdae santai. "Ikut aku." Tanpa berbasa-basi, Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok menuju atap gedung perguruan tinggi. "Yak! Jangan membawa Minseok-ku!" Luhan menahan tangan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengenyahkan tangan Luhan kasar. "Hey, aku hanya mengajaknya berbicara. Kau tidak percaya padaku, huh? Kalau iya, mengapa kau bisa mempercayai Sehun padahal dia adalah sahabatku?"

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar Minseok tidak apa-apa dan tidak tersakiti lagi.

Terutama hati nya.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 02**

Di atap...

"Tolong katakan dengan cepat." Pinta Minseok.

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku ya? Sampai seperti ini?" Tanya-nya. Minseok hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab dua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Jongdae tadi.

"Untuk kejadian tadi, aku minta ma—"

"Kejadian apa? Ah, aku lupa. Seingatku aku hanya diam di kolam air mancur karena aku membolos satu mata kuliah menyebalkan tadi." Potong Minseok datar. Jongdae mendadak diam.

"Sudah?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.. umm.. tentang hubungan kita 2 tahun yang lalu."

Deg

Dada Minseok mendadak nyeri. Ia tak mau mengingatnya. Sama saja seperti membuka luka lama yang sudah berusaha ia obati mati-matian. "Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan? Soal berita kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun setelah kau memutuskanku hari itu? Aku sudah mengetahuinya, jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang, Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae menahan tangan Minseok. "Dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon." Pintanya. Minseok menepis tangan Jongdae kasar. "Lepas! Dulu kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku harus melupakan semuanya. Sekarang apa? Mengapa kau malah kembali dan mencoba membuatku jatuh kembali padamu? Apa yang kau rencanakan sejak dulu, Jongdae? Aku tidak sudi kau menyakiti Baekhyun kali ini."

"Minseok, aku masih mencintaimu. aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Sama sekali. Tidak ada kata 'cinta' didalam hubungan kami, aku hanya dijodohkan oleh Appa dengannya. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyetujui—"

Brak

Jongdae dan Minseok menoleh bersamaan ketika suara pintu terdengar, seperti ada orang yang menguping mereka. Melihat dari style pakaian, Jongdae tahu itu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Dia hendak mengejar Baekhyun tapi langkahnya terhenti mengingat ada Minseok disini. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia. Jelaskan semuanya. Dan aku mohon, cobalah membuka hati untuknya, karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Minseok mendorong Jongdae dengan sejuta harapan yang retak didasar hatinya.

Jongdae terdiam sesaat. "Minseok. Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, akan kulakukan." Dia akhirnya pergi mengejar Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat.

"Ugh.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini?" Minseok memukul dadanya berulang kali.

"Jongdae-ya.. neomu saranghae.."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 02**

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae berhasil menyusul dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

Jongdae merasa hatinya terbelah ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis. "Lepas, Dae-ie. Maaf, seharusnya aku menolak perjodohan konyol yang dibuat oleh orangtua kita!"

"Tetap saja kau tak bisa melakukan apapun walau menolaknya!"

Nada Jongdae yang di penuhi emosi membuat Baekhyun menciut. "Dae-ya, selama ini aku mengorbankan perasaan ku dan mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu, disaat aku sudah jatuh cinta, inikah balasanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jongdae mengerjap. Jadi.. Baekhyun sudah mencintainya?

"Kukira.. kau masih mencintai Yeol."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia berbohong. Dan Jongdae merasa bersalah sepenuhnya, benar kata Joonmyeon, dia juga menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Maafkan aku.." ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun balas memeluk Jongdae dan mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada Jongdae yang notabene nya lebih tinggi darinya.

Jongdae melepas pelukannya. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu menghapus jejak air mata nya. "Jangan menangis lagi, nde?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu.."

Jongdae memajukan wajahnya. Spontan, Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan karena deru nafas Jongdae yang semakin dekat.

Chup

Bibir Jongdae sukses mendarat di atas bibir Baekhyun. Dia melumatnya penuh cinta. Hingga dirasa Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, dia melepasnya perlahan.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, nafasnya terengah, dan tangannya masih setia memegang bahu Jongdae.

 _'Manis..'_ batin Jongdae.

Mereka tak sadar kalau disisi lain, Minseok memperhatikan semuanya dan menahan sakitnya mati-matian.

Tluk

"Kkamjag—hmph!" Minseok terkejut karena ada yang menyentuh bahunya, tapi seseorang menutup mulutnya agar teriakannya tak terdengar Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Ssstt.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, bakpau?"

"Ya!" Minseok memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau masih betah diam disini dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hm?" Tanya-nya.

Minseok diam. "Entah, Yeol.. disatu sisi aku bahagia melihat mereka, tapi, disisi lain.."

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Minseok. "Tidak perlu dibahas, Hyung. Kau ada acara hari ini? Mari kita pergi ke Lotte World untuk bermain dan melupakan sejenak masalahmu. Setuju?"

Minseok tersenyum lebar. "Setuju!"

"Yak, jangan berteriak." Chanyeol membekap mulut Minseok lagi dan menariknya keluar gedung.

"Hhhh.." Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Minseok berbalik dan menghadap si tiang tampan itu. "Terimakasih." Ujar Minseok tulus. "Terimakasih? Untuk apa, Hyung?" Chanyeol memandangnya bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Posisi kita sama, kok. Aku senang membantumu."

"Sama?"

"Kau kehilangan Jongdae dan aku kehilangan Baekhyun. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan kita tak bisa membantah skenario Tuhan." Chanyeol memandang langit gusar, seolah bertanya dimana letak keadilan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya dan Minseok.

"Yeol,"

"Iya?"

"Apa 2 tahun yang lalu kau sempat bertengkar dengan Baek?"

Chanyeol berpikir. "Hmm.. tidak. Kami tidak pernah bertengkar, lagipula hubunganku baru berjalan beberapa bulan waktu itu, dan tidak sampai setengah tahun, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak. Semua baik-baik saja hingga saat aku wisuda, dia memutuskanku secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Minseok-hyung."

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mulai serius. "Maksudmu?" Minseok menatapnya balik.

"Antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun.. pasti terjadi sesuatu. Mungkin hanya mereka yang tahu, dan mereka menyembunyikannya dari kita."

 **I Still Love you, but... - TBC**

hehehehehellaw ay em bek hehehehe

masih ada yg baca? betewe ini lanjut apa udh aja hapus?


	4. Ch03 - ChanMin?

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

"Antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun.. pasti terjadi sesuatu. Mungkin hanya mereka yang tahu, dan mereka menyembunyikannya dari kita."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat otak Minseok berjalan kembali. Dia ingat Jongdae mengatakan sesuatu ketika di atap, namun dia lupa karena hatinya mendadak tersakiti. "Sesuatu? Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Kau tadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Chanyeol menatapnya. Minseok menggeleng. "Aku baru sampai ketika Jongdae bilang dia akan berusaha mencintai Baekhyun,"

"Aish, aku juga sampai ketika melihatmu berdiri mematung dengan adegan tak senonoh yang mereka lakukan di pojok gedung itu."

"Kalau aku sampai duluan, apa mungkin mereka membicarakan hal yang kita ingin ketahui?" Tanya Minseok. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau kutebak sih, mungkin mereka terlibat perjodohan."

Boom! Sebuah tebakan yang sangat akurat sekali, Park Chanyeol!

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Dia buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Hyunmin, adik kandung Baekhyun yang masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

Di SM Senior High school,

"Uwa, Minseok-oppa menelepon." Hyunmin, gadis manis dengan tinggi 165 itu mengangkat telepon dari kakak sepupunya.

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Ne? Ada yang kau perlukan, oppa?"

 _"Kau kenal Kim Jongdae, sayang?"_ Minseok melembutkan suaranya.

"Ah, iya.. memangnya kenapa oppa? Dia kekasih Baekhyun-oppa, kan? Apa oppa ku melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

 _"Aku hanya perlu data untuk mengerjai oppa mu, berani-beraninya dia tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia memiliki kekasih, ahaha"_

Hyunmin tertawa. "Mereka dijodohkan oleh Appa.. um.. kurasa itu terjadi 4 tahun lalu? Ketika aku kelas 2 SMP, oppa.."

 _"Perjodohan? Dapat darimana si Baekhyun itu?"_

"Kalau tidak salah, Appa-nya Jongdae-oppa memberikan Jongdae-oppa pada Baekhyun-oppa untuk ucapan terimakasih, entah, aku tak mengerti oppa.."

 _"Tak apa, itu sudah cukup. Terimakasih, Hyunmin-ah! Kau pulang kapan? Nanti kuberikan oleh-oleh ya~ Annyeong~"_

Tut

Hyunmin memajukan bibirnya. "Memang kenapa dengan Jongdae-oppa? Apa Seokkie-oppa juga menyukainya?"

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena percakapan tadi di loud speaker oleh Minseok.

"Ucapan terimakasih apa? Memangnya Byun Company melakukan sesuatu untuk Appa nya Jongdae?" Tanya Chanyeol. Minseok mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yang jelas, tebakanmu seratus persen akurat."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Anak tuan Park tidak mungkin mengecewakan!"

"Yeol.."

"Apa?"

"Kita bolos saja yuk, aku tidak mau belajar, aku tidak mood aigoo~" Minseok melancarkan aegyonya, membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan dengan muka menggemaskan itu.

"Astaga, aegyo mu" Chanyeol menutup matanya agar dia tidak tergoda.

"Channie~ Lotte World sekarang~"

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Kau tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, astaga. Aegyo nya sialan." Chanyeol menarik Minseok yang sudah merekahkan senyumnya.

Dari lantai 4 kelas sastra, Luhan menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum. "Bertukar jodoh? Jongdae Baekhyun dan Minseok Chanyeol? Tak masalah, menarik juga, hehehe.." Dia tertawa.

"Semoga kau bisa mencoba mencintai Chanyeol, Min.."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

"Uwaaahhh~" Minseok membuka matanya lebar ketika dia dan Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke Lotte World.

"Kau mau nai—"

"Aku mau bando telinga kucing itu!" Minseok berlari langsung ke toko souvenir. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Umurnya 21 tahun kan? Kenapa aku yang masih berumur 19 serasa seperti om-om pedofil?"

Minseok mengambil sebuah bando telinga kucing berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Lalu dia bertingkah seperti kucing di hadapan Chanyeol. "Lihat, lihat~ apa aku menggemaskan seperti kucing?" Minseok tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut depan Minseok. "Iya, kau imut. Beli saja, aku yang bayar."

Pssshhh

Tak disangka, wajah Minseok memerah!

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari toko. "Yeol, naik kora-kora dulu ya?"

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Chanyeol takjub. Minseok menggeleng. "Hahaha, Daebak! Jongdae beruntung sekali pernah memilikimu, kalau kau lihat Baekhyun, dia sangat penakut. Sampai-sampai menangis memohon agar tidak naik wahana menyeramkan."

Minseok tersenyum. Ternyata dibalik wajah preman Chanyeol, dia adalah orang tulus yang hatinya sangat baik. "Geurae.. kita habiskan waktu untuk berbahagia sekarang."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

Ini sudah jam 9 malam, Chanyeol dan Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan wahana terakhir mereka, kincir raksasa. Mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan indah disertai angin lembut yang menyapu wajah lelah mereka di atas sana.

"Mm.. kau kuantar saja ya, Hyung?" Chanyeol menatap Minseok. "Tidak perlu, Yeol.. ini sudah jam 9, rumahku jauh darisini, dan arah nya juga berbeda darimu, nanti kau bolak-balik." Tolak Minseok halus.

"Kau pikir aku Jongdae yang akan menyerah ketika kau menolak? Tidak. Aku tak terima penolakan, naik ke mobilku sekarang." Chanyeol menarik Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Ish, dasar." Balas Minseok yang akhirnya pasrah.

Setelah setengah jam mereka habiskan mengobrol dan bercanda di mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Minseok.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Minseok memberi senyum terbaiknya, karena dia memang benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena gugup. "Bukan masalah, aku juga butuh refreshing tadi. Kapan-kapan kalau kau ingin pergi, hubungi aku, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau, Hyung."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Minseok sedikit menggoda Chanyeol. "Hm, tidak mungkin sih, kau menolak. Karena nyatanya kau akan bahagia jika bersamaku, haha."

"Dasar happy virus." Minseok memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. "Cepatlah masuk, mungkin Eomma mu sudah menunggu. Titip salam untuk Joonmyeon-hyung." Kata Chanyeol. Minseok mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yeol-ah." Dia menghilang di telan pintu.

 _'Wah.. aku baru sadar kalau Minseok-hyung ternyata sangat menggemaskan.'_ batin Chanyeol dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Kau buat drama baru, Park Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi moodnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan menatap Jongdae di belakangnya. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau si kunyuk tinggal di depan rumah Minseokkie."

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tertawa. "Minseokkie? Panggilan apa itu? Berani sekali kau."

"Memang kenapa? Itu hak ku memanggilnya dengan sebutan apap—"

"Jauhi Minseok." Tatapan Jongdae berubah. Chanyeol tersenyum jahat. "Wae? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Kau tidak berhak melarang ku, memangnya kau siapa!?" Suaranya meninggi.

"Aku memberimu peringatan, Chanyeol-ah." Jongdae membalas. "Peringatan macam apa itu? Kau sudah merebut Baekhyun ku dan sekarang kau mencoba merebut sesuatu yang belum sempat ku raih?"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa sarkatis. "Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mungkin jatuh hati pada pesona seorang Kim Minseok. Dia anak yang menggemaskan, sayang sekali kau melepasnya seperti orang idiot, Jongdae."

"Dasar kau—" Baru saja Jongdae hendak mengumpat, Jongin menahannya dari belakang.

"Yak, Jongin-ah, jaga Hyungmu baik-baik. Ingatkan dia agar tidak serakah dengan keinginan merebut hak kepunyaan orang lain. Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin."

Brrrmmmm

Mobil Chanyeol melesat cepat, meninggalkan Jongdae yang menahan emosinya, lebih tepatnya, di tahan emosinya oleh Jongin.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

"Hyungie!" Joonmyeon memanggil dari lantai 1.

"Wae?" Minseok mendatanginya.

"Kau membuat janji 'berangkat bersama' dengan si sialan itu?" Joonmyeon berdecak sebal. "Aish, mulutmu." Minseok mencubit bibir Dongsaengnya.

"Tunggu. Berangkat bersama apanya?" Minseok menyadari kejanggalan yang menimpanya pagi ini. "Dan siapa si 'sialan' yang kau maksud ini?" Dia memberi pertanyaan lagi.

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahu. "Entah, terserahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan yang terjadi pada kalian berdua. Aku muak mengurusnya." Ujar si bungsu kesal sambil naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Aish, jinjja. Kenapa dia jadi kesal begitu?" Minseok merapikan rambutnya sebentar dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi."

"Kkamjagiya!" Minseok melompat kaget. Di hadapannya ada Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar. Sekelebat memori kejadian di atap kembali terulang di otak Minseok, berimbas pada jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau terbentur apa tadi malam sehingga ada di depan rumahku pagi ini?" Suara Minseok berubah dingin. Jongdae memaksakan senyumnya. "Ayo berangkat bersama, agar si caplang Chanyeol tidak mengganggumu lagi nanti." Dia menarik tangan Minseok.

"Yak, lepas!" Minseok memberontak. "Apa katamu tadi? Chanyeol? Mengganggu ku? Tidak sama sekali. Justru kau yang mengganggu hidupku! Minggir! Aku mau lewat, sialan!" Minseok mendorong tubuh Jongdae kasar.

"Min—"

Brak!

Pintu rumah Minseok terbuka. Membuat Jongdae menoleh. "Kau dengar itu? Kau yang mengganggu nya, jadi jauhkan dirimu darinya atau ku laporkan pada Appa Baekhyun kalau kelakuanmu begini." Ancam Joonmyeon.

Jongdae awalnya ingin menghantam wajah tampan Joonmyeon, tapi mengingat si tampan itu adiknya Minseok, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyusul Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang.

Joonmyeon mendesah lelah. Dia lebih muda 1 tahun dibanding Minseok, tapi kelakuan Hyung-nya malah membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari Minseok.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Ada apa Myeonnie sayang?" Eomma keluar dan mengelus kepala Joonmyeon penuh kasih.

"Oh, Eomma. Kau mengejutkanku." Kata Joonmyeon. Eomma nya tersenyum. "Mau berangkat?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi. Tapi dia melihat Eomma nya membawa koper.

"Kau mau keluar negeri lagi? Kali ini kemana? Bukankah 2 hari yang lalu kau baru kembali dari Turkey?" Muka Joonmyeon terlihat khawatir. Eomma nya sudah memasuki kepala 5, tapi dia masih saja bekerja mati-matian demi menghidupi dua anaknya karena dia 'single parent'.

Apa? Single parent? Ya. Appa Minseok dan Joonmyeon meninggal saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tentara waktu Minseok masih SMP. Jadi mereka bergantung pada Eomma nya, walaupun ada uang pensiun yang terus mengalir sampai sekarang karena jasa Appa nya itu.

"Tenang saja. Eomma tidak apa-apa, titip Minseok ya. Akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan murung, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, aniya. Dia hanya pusing karena skripsi nya belum diterima." Jawab Joonmyeon. "Eomma mau kuantar ke bandara?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tak mau Eomma nya tahu kalau Minseok mencintai tunangan sepupunya sendiri.

"Tidak usah. Eomma bersama Eomma Baekhyun.. ah, itu dia. Eomma berangkat ya sayang," Eomma mencium kening Joonmyeon dan berlari kecil menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

Joonmyeon membawakan kopernya ke gerbang.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tante.." Joonmyeon memberikan senyum kelinci nya. "Ah, Joonnie, ini ada hadiah untukmu, bagi dua dengan Minseok ya.." Eomma Baekhyun memberikan amplop cokelat tebal pada Joonmyeon.

"Aih, tidak usah repot-repot begitu Unnie." Eomma Joonmyeon terlihat malu. "Tidak apa-apa, kami berangkat dulu ya sayang~"

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Joonmyeon membungkuk. Mobil itu melesat dan meninggalkan keheningan di sekeliling Joonmyeon. Dia membuka amplopnya.

"Woah. Dasar orang kaya." Ujarnya ketika melihat segepok uang didalamnya. "Nanti kubagi dua dengan Hyung." Dia masuk ke rumah, menyimpannya di kamar, lalu keluar untuk pergi kuliah.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

Minseok masih menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dan Jongdae masih setia mengikutinya dalam diam di belakang. "Minseokkie-hyung!" Suara bass terdengar dari kejauhan. Membuat langkah Minseok dan Jongdae berhenti.

Chanyeol berlari dan berdiri di samping Minseok. "Selamat pagi, baozi~" Dia tersenyum lebar.

Baozi? Itu panggilan sayang Jongdae pada Minseok dulu! Aish, Jongdae tidak terima. Tapi dia bisa apa selain memperhatikan?

"Pagi juga Yoda.."

Astaga! Jongdae makin kesal, itu seharusnya panggilan sayang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dulu! Kenapa sekarang Minseok ikut memakainya?!

"Kau berangkat sendiri? Dengan jalan kaki?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul Minseok, membuat hati Jongdae memanas.

"Ya, sekalian olahraga dari rumah ke tempat kuliah, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berolahraga."

"Hm.." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita jogging bersama di Taman besar komplekmu? Lumayan kan."

"Ide bagus, terimakasih sudah mengajakku!" Minseok antusias.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. "Hyung besok ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku ada. Siang untungnya, tapi mulai besok, kalau kau mau kuliah, hubungi aku ya. Aku tidak mau kau di ikuti stalker dari rumahmu, itu membahayakan dirimu." Sindir Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik Jongdae di belakang mereka.

Minseok tertawa karena mengerti sindiran Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menolak kali ini. Aku juga merasa diikuti sejak di rumah, jadi aku sedikit takut." Dia ikut menyindir.

Jongdae berjalan lebih cepat, saat dia hendak menyusul Chanyeol Minseok, dia sengaja menyenggol Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sengaja." Jongdae tersenyum miring.

Minseok sedikit terkejut melihat adegan itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa, lagipula tinggi badanmu itu kurang dariku, jadi aku tidak akan jatuh hanya karena kesengajaanmu."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 03**

annyeong! yaampun maaf ya jarang update, mana ff lain terbengkalai. tolong dimaklumi ya, daemin banyak urusan rl, mana hp juga dalam keadaan mengenaskan huhuhu.

ada yang masih stay? terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, adders-nim!


	5. Ch04 - Aku merindukan Jongdae

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

"Tak apa, lagipula tinggi badanmu itu kurang dariku, jadi aku tidak akan jatuh hanya karena kesengajaanmu."

Jongdae melotot. "Sialan Park Chanyeol!"

Buak!

Minseok melotot melihat adegan tadi.

"Yak hentikan! Kenapa kau mengganggu begitu?! Selamat, kau merusak moodku pagi ini, Kim Jongdae!" Minseok mendorong Jongdae hingga terjatuh.

"Ayo Yeol, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih banyak." Ujar Minseok sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan pergi.

Orang-orang melihat kejadian tadi dengan takut. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Jongdae anak berandalan yang memegang prinsip "senggol dikit bacok". Padahal suaranya bagus, visualnya mengagumkan, tapi orang-orang menyayangkan kelakuan dan sifatnya.

Jongdae bangkit dan membersihkan tanah kotor yang mengotori bajunya. Dia kembali jalan dengan santai.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

"Hey Minseok, hari ini ada karaoke loh, adikmu juga ikut, kau mau?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku ikut kalau begitu, dirumah pasti membosankan tanpa Myeonnie." Jawab Minseok. Yixing yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Yak, kau yang selalu mencuri Joonmyeon ku hingga aku ketakutan sendirian dirumah." Cibir Minseok pada Yixing. "Hey enak saja, Joonmyeon yang selalu menarikku tanpa persetujuan ku." Elak Yixing.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau setuju." Minseok memutar bola matanya. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita karaoke." Luhan menarik si kambing dan kucing yang masih bertengkar.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

DOEEENG!

Minseok serasa dihantam baja ketika melihat teman-temannya datang ke karaoke bersama pasangannya.

Ada Luhan-Sehun, Yixing-Joonmyeon, Jongin-Kyungsoo, Kris-Tao. Dan dia? Sendirian! Astaga, ingin lenyap saja rasanya.

"Luhan, kau sengaja ya?" Minseok merengek. "Yak, jangan merengek, aku sebagai adikmu merasa malu!" Seru Joonmyeon. Yang lain tertawa.

"Tapi Minseok-sunbae terlihat lebih pantas menjadi adikmu," celetuk Kyungsoo polos, membuat Jongin mencubit pipinya gemas. "Oh, kau pintar ya baby ku." Ujar Jongin.

"Astaga mataku. Lebih baik aku pulang!" Minseok memutar badannya tapi lagi-lagi dia menabrak seseorang.

Brak!

"Seperti deja vu." Kata Jongin.

Minseok terpental ke belakang, saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai tidak elite, dia mengaduh. "Sialan siapa sih yang—"

Minseok berhenti mengoceh. Di hadapannya ada Baekhyun, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Canggung melanda Minseok, terakhir ia bertemu dengan sepupunya ketika Jongdae menariknya ke atap. Dan itu pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik.

Minseok berdiri. Dia mencoba tersenyum. "Mian, aku menabrakmu. Aku izin pamit," ujarnya.

Brak

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya mengapa kau terburu-buru? Kau mau bertemu dengan Chan—"

Jongdae berhenti dan melihat sekeliling.

"—Omo. Kukira ada Chanyeol." Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Minseok membungkuk. Kemudian dia menatap Luhan dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Hup

Seseorang merangkulnya. "Hey hyung~ kau bahkan belum menghabiskan waktu denganku hari ini. Tinggal lah sebentar, kau tidak sendirian, ada aku." Chanyeol memberi senyuman khasnya.

Minseok melirik Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Geurae. Kau temani Minseok kami disini kalau begitu, Chanyeol-ah." Luhan segera mengatasi suasana aneh tadi.

Akhirnya 12 orang itu menikmati waktu mereka bersama-sama disini. Ah, seperti nostalgia saja rasanya. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon bernyanyi, Jongin Sehun dan Yixing menari, Kris dan Tao melengkapi dengan Rap mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan Minseok dan Chanyeol? Mereka hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap teman-teman mereka menikmati waktu berharga ini.

"Ah.. aku rindu suasana ini." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Tidak kah kau merindukannya, Hyung? Biasanya kau bernyanyi bersama Jongdae, lalu Baekhyun belajar Rap denganku. Dan sekarang? Hhhh.. masa depan memang diluar perkiraan ya."

Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Tolong pesankan aku Soju."

Chanyeol terperanjat. "Hey Hyung! Aku baru 19, mana bisa aku memesannya!"

"Beri kartu namaku yang ini. Mereka akan melayani keinginanku. Kalau kau mau menyicip dikit, aku tak melarang." Minseok tertawa. "Tapi.. kenapa? Kau sedang stress?" Tanya Chanyeol. Minseok menggeleng. "Hanya ingin saja. Cepat pesankan, Yoda."

"Nde, arraseo." Chanyeol langsung berlari membawa kartu nama Minseok.

15 menit kemudian...

"Ah, Hyunmin menjemputku diluar. Semuanya, aku pamit ya! Ada rapat penting perusahaan. Bye!" Baekhyun mengambil mantel nya dan berlari keluar. "Wah, Daebak. Anak pemilik perusahaan begitu ya." Timpal Yixing.

"Heol, kau sangat beruntung Jongdae." Kyungsoo ikut menimpali. Minseok menatap Jongdae yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

 _'Lalu.. jika aku masih milikmu, Appa ku yang sudah meninggal dan Eomma ku yang hanya bekerja sebagai ketua divisi di perusahaan milik Appa Baekhyun, apa kau akan merasa bangga seperti ini juga?'_ batin Minseok menjerit.

Minseok tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Yaaak! Park Chanyeol sialan itu tidak kembali! Jangan bilang dia memakai kartu nama ku untuk hal tidak-tidak!" Dia merengek dan keluar dari ruangan. Membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Lihat kelakuan Hyung-mu. Atau.. bolehkah kusebut itu sebagai kelakuan adikmu? Hahaha" Luhan tertawa. "Jinjja, dasar Minseok." Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum maklum.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

Minseok mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi bar yang terdapat di lantai 5 gedung karaoke tersebut. Ada 4 botol Soju disana. Dan isinya penuh.

Chanyeol yang merasakan kehadiran Minseok, langsung melemparkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak meminumnya, Hyung. Tenang saja. Aku pulang dulu ya? Ada Joonmyeon-hyung kan? Maaf Hyung, aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Tak apa.. hati-hati Chanyeol-ah." Minseok menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Nde, jangan terlalu mabuk, kasihan adik malaikatmu itu, repot."

"Iya, iya. Dasar bawel! Cepat pergi sana!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung menuju lift. Minseok membawa 4 botol Soju itu ke meja di pojok dekat jendela, dengan begini, Joonmyeon tidak akan memergoki kelakuan menyimpangnya.

Minseok membuka botol pertama. Dia menuangkan isinya ke gelas kecil dan langsung menenggaknya habis.

"Hhaahhh.." Dia menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Lalu kembali bangkit untuk tenggakan Soju selanjutnya. Begitu terus hingga 4 botol habis sekaligus.

Kesadarannya masih penuh, dia type orang dengan tingkat toleransi alkohol yang tinggi. Kalau ada acara minum-minum para senior di kampus, dia akan memenangkannya.

"Hey, aku pesan 5 botol lagi."

Heol, kau mau membunuh dirimu Kim Minseok?!

Setelah pesanannya datang, Minseok kembali menikmatinya hingga 9 botol sudah dia habiskan.

"Pelayan.. hik... a.. aku hik.. pesan 3 botol lagi." Pintanya dengan wajah yang mulai sayu. "Hey, kau yakin Minseok?" Tanya seorang bartender yang menganggur disana. "Ah, palli!" Teriak Minseok. Akhirnya pelayan melayani pesanannya.

Dan seperti biasa, 3 botol itu serasa hilang dalam sekejap. Minseok mabuk total. Ah sial, padahal niat awalnya adalah melupakan masalahnya dengan Jongdae, tapi kenapa ia menjadi ketagihan hingga menghabiskan 12 botol dan berimbas mabuk total?

"Jongdae.. hahaha. Dasar tolol! Orang sinting yang tak punya perasaan— hik!" Minseok meracau di mejanya.

Bartender yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara—Song Mino—mengenalnya sejak lama, dia senior Minseok, dan dia hanya punya satu nomor untuk dihubungi jika Minseok sedang mabuk kepayang seperti ini. Nomor nya Jongdae.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Acara karaoke sudah berakhir. Joonmyeon sedikit khawatir karena Chanyeol dan Minseok tidak kembali ke ruangan mereka lagi.

"Pulang saja. Aku yakin Minseok baik-baik saja jika itu dengan Chanyeol." Sehun berkata. Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dan dibalas anggukan. Chanyeol bukan namja bejad, kok. Dia sangat baik hati, tampangnya saja yang tampang preman.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar Yixing. Kalian hati-hati di jalan." Joonmyeon melajukan motornya cepat.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai pulang. "Hyung, kau bawa kunci cadangan kan? Aku mau mengantar Kyungsoo. Aku duluan." Jongin yang terakhir pergi.

Jongdae hanya berdecih. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya dan mengambil helmnya. Aksinya terhenti ketika sebuah panggilan masuk. Mino-sunbae.

Mino? Si bartender menyebalkan itu? Jongdae awalnya ingin me-reject. Tapi mengingat Mino jarang menghubunginya bahkan tidak pernah, dia jadi berpikir..

Jangan-jangan..

Minseok?

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

Jongdae berlari tak karuan setelah dirinya sampai di lantai 10 dengan menggunakan lift. Mino mengatakan kalau dia memakai sebuah kamar di lantai 10 agar Minseok tak meracau aneh dan mengganggu pelanggan lainnya.

Heol, pikirkan! Berduaan dengan seorang Song Mino? Di kamar? Lantai 10? Jongdae tak rela rasanya!

Brak!

"Song Mino, mati kau!"

Hening. Loh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu? Apa Mino memakai kamar lain? Seingatnya, Mino hanya memakai kamar ini untuk pelanggan mabuk yang ia kenal baik.

"Kau mencariku apa mencari Minseok?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Jongdae menoleh, dia segera mengambil alih Minseok dari pangkuan Mino.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jongdae tulus.

"Tak masalah. Pakai saja dulu kamarnya, aku yang bayar. Disitu ada minuman pereda mabuk, tolong ya. Dia teman ku." Mino segera berlalu.

Jongdae membantu Minseok dan menidurkannya di ranjang. "Aish.. kebiasaanmu tidak berubah," ujarnya. Dulu saat SMP, Minseok pernah kesini, dia meminta alkohol. Heol Daebak, dan dia memalsukan umurnya. Awalnya bartender tidak sadar, setelah datang Mino, dia mengenal Minseok, dan segera menghubungi Jongdae.

"Hyung.. bangun." Jongdae menepuk pipi Minseok.

"Hmm.." Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. "Jongdae.." panggilnya.

"Ne? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Minseok tertawa. "Hahaha! Mana mungkin kau Jongdae. Jongdae-ku sudah pergi jauh seperti angin, syuuu~" Minseok meracau lagi.

"Aish.. kau menghabiskan berapa botol sekarang?" Jongdae bertanya lembut. "12 botol! Rekor ku yang baru!" Jawab Minseok lugas.

Jongdae terbelalak. Astaga.. 12? Pantas saja Minseok sudah seperti orang gila!

"Hey~ aku mau pulang. Aku tidak nyaman melihatmu. Kau mirip sekali dengan Jongdae. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya." Minseok memohon. "Memangnya.. ada apa dengan Jongdae?"

Minseok terlihat berpikir. "Jongdae sangat tampan. Aku mencintainya. Dia orang yang baik, bahkan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk ku. Tapi.." Minseok menjeda.

"Suatu hari, dia pergi. Menghilang jauh dan takkan pernah kembali. Si idiot itu meninggalkan ku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas! Hiks." Minseok terisak. Jongdae menghela nafas. Dia mendudukkan Minseok di kasur.

"Kau minum pereda mabuknya dulu ya." Jongdae meraih sebuah botol dan berusaha membukanya.

"Aku merindukan Jongdae.."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 04**

huhuhu aku juga rindu mantan, eh.


	6. Ch05 - Keep struggle, Mr Kim!

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

 **I Still Love you** , **but... - 05**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan Jongdae.."

Gerakan membuka botol Jongdae terhenti. Dan dia benar-benar berhenti bernafas ketika Minseok melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Min?"

"Aku tak bisa, Jong.. aku tak bisa mencoba mencintai Chanyeol seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Luhan. Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi rasa sayang itu sama seperti rasa sayangku pada Luhan. Sebatas itu." Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongdae.

"Minum ini dulu ya. Setelah itu tidur, kau butuh istirahat Minseok." Jongdae menyodorkan botol pereda mabuk. Minseok menurut, dia meminumnya sampai habis dan menyerahkan botol kosong pada Jongdae.

"Ugh.."

Jongdae yang baru saja akan membuang botol kosong tadi segera berbalik. "Wae?" Tanya-nya panik. "Aku mau muntah." Jawab Minseok sambil berjalan ke WC. Jongdae mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Huekkk.." Minseok langsung mengeluarkan Soju yang belum sempat tercerna oleh lambungnya. Jongdae membantunya dengan memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Keluarkan semuanya." Ujar Jongdae.

5 menit kemudian,

"Sudah?" Dengan tulus, Jongdae mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap mulut Minseok. "Kepalaku sakiittt.." rengek Minseok. Jongdae membantunya berdiri dan kembali menidurkan Minseok di ranjang.

"Besok pagi kau hubungi Mino-sunbae ya, Hyung. Aku mau pulang." Kata Jongdae sambil memakai jaketnya.

Sret

Minseok menahan tangan Jongdae. "Aku tidak mau sendirian. Kalau kau pulang, bawa aku pulang juga."

Jongdae memutar otak. Sial. Dia bisa dihabisi oleh Joonmyeon jika membawa Minseok dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Dan Jongin akan berpihak pada Joonmyeon, lalu Baekhyun akan salah paham dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah. Kutemani kau untuk malam ini ya." Jongdae melepas jaketnya lagi dan segera berbaring di samping Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo, Jongdae-ya."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 05**

"Joonmyeon-hyung!!!" Teriakan Jongin membuat pintu gerbang Joonmyeon terbuka kasar.

Brak!

"Berisik!! Kenapa?!" Teriak Joonmyeon. "Apa Jongdae-hyung menginap di rumahmu?" Jongin bertanya.

Joonmyeon diam. Menginap? Tadi malam dia langsung tidur, dan tidak mengunci pintu karena dia berpikir Minseok akan pulang.

"Ikut aku." Kata Joonmyeon sambil menarik Jongin ke dalam rumah. Mereka mencari-cari Jongdae disana.

"Sebentar.. kenapa Minseok-hyung juga tidak ada?" Joonmyeon panik. "Jongdae-hyung juga tidak ada! Astaga!" Jongin ikut panik.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka bertatapan. "Jangan bilang.." Joonmyeon berhenti.

"Mereka tidur bersama di suatu tempat?" Lanjut Jongin.

"TIDAK BISA BEGITUUU!!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian keduanya memutuskan naik mobil Joonmyeon dan berniat berkeliling ke rumah teman-teman mereka—kecuali Baekhyun—untuk bertanya.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 05**

"Mmm.." Tidur Minseok terganggu karena cahaya matahari yang mengusiknya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Jongdae sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan posisi memeluknya.

Apa yang terjadi semalam?! Batinnya berteriak takut. Apa Jongdae melakukan sesuatu padanya? Tapi bajunya masih utuh!

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas. Ada botol pereda mabuk dan jaket Jongdae disana.

"Minseok?" Suara hangat itu menyapanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jongdae perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya menjelajah memperhatikan Minseok. Kemudian dia menarik tangannya cepat dari pinggang Minseok.

"Ah, mian!" Serunya. Minseok hanya diam, mukanya memerah. Jongdae langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit kacau.

"Jong.." Minseok memecah keheningan.

"Iya?" Jongdae menatapnya. "Apa.. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu semalam?" Tanya Minseok gugup.

Jongdae mengulang scene tadi malam di otaknya. Dia ingat Minseok berkata tentang ia tak bisa mencintai Chanyeol dan lain-lain. Tapi Jongdae memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Tidak. Kau hanya meracau dan mengutuk dosen yang belum menerima skripsi mu." Jawabnya asal. Minseok terlihat lega, dan itu membuat Jongdae menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Brak!

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat kedua nya terkejut.

Buak!

Jongdae jatuh terjerembab dan membuat Minseok segera mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Minseok?" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar. Joonmyeon menghubunginya kalau Minseok belum pulang. Dan saat Chanyeol bertanya pada Mino, dia mengatakan kalau Jongdae ada bersama Minseok di kamar hotel.

Jongdae belum sanggup menjawab. Tendangan Chanyeol pada perutnya sangat menyakitkan. Dia hanya bisa meringis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?" Minseok kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa Hyung tidak pulang tadi malam?!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku mabuk berat. Mino mengantarku kemari dan Jongdae membantuku! Dia tidak melakukan hal apapun!" Teriak Minseok. Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Dia menarik Jongdae kasar.

"Yak!" Minseok hendak menahan tapi Jongdae menghalaunya.

"Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu tadi malam. Katakan padaku!" Chanyeol mengancamnya. "Aku memberinya obat pereda mabuk, dia muntah, aku membantunya. Lalu dia memintaku menemaninya. Hanya itu. Aku bersumpah." Jawab Jongdae.

"Ck!" Chanyeol membanting Jongdae keras. Minseok segera merangkul Jongdae. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya-nya panik. "Tenang saja. Ini resiko aku tidur bersamamu tadi malam." Jawab Jongdae.

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol menarik Minseok. "Tidak! Aku akan pulang bersama Jongdae!" Minseok melepaskan tangannya. Jongdae yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Minseok.

"Kau dengar? Dia memilih pulang bersama ku." Jongdae berujar. Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. "Kau dalam pengawasanku, Kim Jongdae." Lalu dia pergi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongdae ambruk. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Sialan. Hyung, kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku menghadapi si caplang." Jongdae mengacak rambutnya. Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. "Kukira kau biasa saja tadi."

"Yah.. sudah terlanjur, ayo pulang. Sehabis ini aku akan beradu mulut dengan adikmu."

"Semoga berhasil, kkk.."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 05**

Joonmyeon menatap Jongdae nyalang, membuat si empu bergidik karenanya.

"Masih utuh. Tidak lecet." Joonmyeon memperhatikan Hyung-nya. "Jangan bilang kalian main lembut hingga tak ada bekas?"

Bletak!

"Yak! Hentikan pikiran mesum mu, Kim Joonmyeon!" Bentak Minseok setelah memukul kepala adiknya. Joonmyeon mengaduh, "Hyung, appo!"

"Salah sendiri!" Minseok mendengus. Jongdae tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian izin pamit dan memberikan Minseok beberapa pil yang memang dianjurkan oleh Mino untuk menghentikan sakit kepala habis mabuk, semacam pain killer.

"Yak, Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae berbalik ketika Joonmyeon memanggil. "Nde? Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya-nya sopan. Mau bagaimanapun, Joonmyeon lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Gomawo." Satu kata tulus itu keluar lancar dari mulut somplak Joonmyeon.

Jongdae sedikit terkejut, jujur. Tak biasanya Joonmyeon begini. Tapi, ya masa bodo lah. Daripada dia dimarahin habis-habisan kan.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis ketika Jongdae masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya sendiri dan disambut Jongin.

"Dia masih sama. Apa yang menyebabkannya menyetujui perjodohan dengan Baekhyun?" Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hm? Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Minseok. Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Ani.. ayo masuk, Hyung. Kau pasti lelah semalam."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 05**

"Appa.. um.. bisa kita bicara dulu?" Jongdae langsung meminta izin ketika Appa nya baru pulang dari kantor.

"Nanti saja ngobrolnya, Appa-mu belum makan malam, sayang. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian. Makanlah dulu, baru ngobrol."

"Nde.." Jongdae mengalah, dia segera merapikan meja dan duduk di kursi. Jongin mengekor dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Suasana hangat tercipta begitu 4 anggota keluarga Kim ini makan dengan tenang.

"Jadi.. kau mau bicara apa, Jongdae-ya?" Appa-nya membuka percakapan ketika makanan utama sudah disantap habis.

"Kau yakin mau membicarakan itu?" Bisik Jongin. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Um.. bisakah Appa membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Baekhyun?"

Suasana senyap seketika. Jongin yang merasa ada atmosfir aneh keluar dari tubuh Appa-nya, berniat pergi ke kamar, tak mau ikut campur, tapi mengingat saudara kembarnya sedang berjuang, dia memutuskan duduk kembali.

Trek

Suara besi dari sendok dan garpu yang di taruh ke piring oleh Appa Kim membuat suasana makin tegang.

"Tolong ulangi lagi, Kim Jongdae?"

Jongdae menelan ludah. "Begini Appa.. aku bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja, aku merasa aku dan Baekhyun tidak cocok, Appa. Aku mencintai Minseok dan Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Jadi kurasa—"

"Apa cinta sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?"

Jongdae bungkam. Dia menundukkan pandangannya. "B.. Bukan masalah itu. Yah, kau mungkin tidak mengerti Appa, tapi perjodohan yang tidak dilandasi cinta tidak bisa membawa ke keharmonisan rumah tangga dan pasangan bukan?"

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa. Kau saja jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Minseok, Minseok, dan Minseok saja yang ada terus dipikiran mu! Sampai kapan kau akan begini, Jongdae?" Suara Appa Kim meninggi.

"Aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun!"

PLAK

Jongin membulatkan matanya takut ketika Appa mereka menampar Jongdae dengan telak.

"Yeobo." Eomma Kim mencoba menghentikan, tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda agar sang Eomma tidak ikut campur.

"Appa, jebal.. kau tidak mengerti rasanya berada di posisi ku. Kau tiba-tiba menjodohkan ku dengan Baekhyun. Padahal aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Minseok. Aku kehilangan Minseok, aku juga kehilangan Chanyeol, sahabatku, karena aku merebut Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.. dan aku.. aku juga menyakiti Baekhyun karena dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya pada Chanyeol hanya demi aku!!" Jongdae berteriak.

PLAK

Satu tamparan lagi lolos. "Appa.." Jongdae menatap Appa-nya penuh harap.

"Jebal.." Dia mulai menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Apa hebatnya seorang Kim Minseok sampai membuatmu memohon seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Appa Kim mendadak.

Jongdae mengerjap, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dia sangat hebat karena bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Jongdae."

 **I Still Love you, but... - To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! hahaha, maaf ya aku update cerita nya yang ini dulu heuheu. bikos cerita lain masih stuck beberapa chapter dan aku rombak ulang terus berulang kali padahal jalan cerita sudah kubuat berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

maafkan.

ada yang masih stay?? you da ril emfipi. lapyu!


	7. Ch06 - Restart button

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 06**

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, tapi mengingat dia baru memperbaiki segala macam yang berhubungan dengan skripsi nya, dia ingin menyetorkannya pada dosen pembimbing dan berharap di terima sebelum di revisi.

Dia bersenandung kecil sambil kadang melompat senang. Tadi malam, Joonmyeon membantunya untuk memperbaiki skripsi nya, padahal mereka beda 1 tahun, yang masuk duluan Minseok, tapi Joonmyeon duluan yang skripsi nya sudah diterima, padahal dia baru menginjak semester 3. Otak nya lumayan encer memang.

"Hey hey~" Seseorang menyetop Minseok dengan sepeda.

"Ah, Luhan.. kenapa kau kemari? Kan tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan yang merasa ada perubahan besar pada mood Minseok bingung. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali?"

"Ehehehe, tentu saja. Tadi malam kan blablablablabla" Minseok bercerita panjang lebar ditemani Luhan yang mengayuh sepedanya perlahan menuju kampus.

"Aigoo.. Joonmyeonie memang lebih pantas menjadi Hyung dibanding kau, bakpau berjalan~"

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha, mungkin ruh Joonmyeon waktu itu tertikung oleh ruh mu, jadinya kau yang jadi Hyung. Hahaha" Luhan tertawa, memikirkan apa teori yang baru saja ia ungkap benar-benar terjadi.

"Aish.." Minseok bete.

"Minseok-hyung." Sebuah suara indah menginterupsi keduanya.

Mereka sama-sama menoleh. Luhan sebetulnya ingin menyingkirkan piyik cabe ini dari hadapannya, tapi melihat reaksi Minseok yang biasa saja, ya dia jadinya diam saja.

"Kenapa, Baekkie?" Tanya Minseok. Dia sama sekali tidak terusik, bahkan biasanya kalau dia diajak ngobrol oleh Baekhyun, matanya akan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bisa aku berbicara denganmu? Kalau di rumahmu, ada Myeonie-hyung, kalau di rumahku, ada Hyunmin, kalau lewat chat, tidak enak.."

Minseok tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau harus meminta izin seperti itu? Aku kan keluargamu," Dia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat favorite-nya, di taman Kampus yang ada air mancur dan pohon besarnya.

"Aish, aku ditinggalkan. Memang dasar si bakpau menyebalkan." Luhan mengumpat.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 06**

"Nah.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Soal Jongdae? Kenapa? Dia menyebalkan? Ya itu memang sudah sifat dia.. atau, dia pergi ke klub dan membawa wanita? Ceritakan padaku, dan aku akan memenggalnya jika kau memintaku melakukannya." Kata Minseok.

Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya. Melihat itu, Minseok merasa aneh, dia juga sedikit khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun, namja cantik di hadapannya ini adalah keluarganya bukan?

"A.. Aku.. membatalkan perjodohan dengan Jongdae."

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "Wae?" Tanya-nya kaget. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia menatap Minseok. "Aku memang mencintai Jongdae, tapi setelah kupikirkan, aku mencintainya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Dan aku sadar, orang yang pantas mencintai Jongdae hanya dirimu, dan orang yang pantas mendampingi Jongdae adalah dirimu."

Minseok tertegun.

"Aku sudah membicarakan soal ini pada Appa tadi malam. Appa mengerti maksudku kok, Min-hyung. Eomma masih diluar negeri bersama Eomma-mu, dan sepertinya dia juga mengerti karena aku memang mencintai Chanye—"

Bruk

"Hiks.."

"M-Minseok-hyung?" Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya ketika Minseok merengkuhnya lalu terisak pelan.

"Mianhae.. hiks" Minseok semakin erat memeluk sepupunya itu.

Perlahan, Baekhyun juga ikut merengkuhnya. Dia tersenyum. "Hey, hey, gwaenchana.. semua bukan salahmu, jangan menangis~"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. "Ani, aku egois. Aku malah membencimu ketika aku mengetahui kalau kau di jodohkan dengan Jongdae, hiks.. padahal aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk membencimu, dan kau juga tak pantas dibenci, Baekkie-ya, nan jeongmal mianhae.."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Minseok, lalu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir tenang dari mata indah Minseok.

"Uljima~ Jongdae akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membuatmu menangis, hehehe." Baekhyun terkekeh. Minseok tersenyum. "Yak, aku akan menghadangnya sebelum membunuhmu."

"Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah."

Dibalik pohon, seorang namja tiang yang tampan tersenyum mendengar percakapan tadi.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 06**

Sudah sore, Minseok dengan girang berjalan kecil menuju sebuah kedai es krim pinggir jalan rasa bintang 5. Tahu kenapa dia senang begini? Skripsi nya diterima! Hanya tinggal revisi saja, hohoho~ Minseok akan berterimakasih pada Joonmyeon kali ini.

"Mas, biasa ya, es krim pisang tambah topping Oreo dan chocochips," pesan Minseok.

"Eh bang Min, iya bang, ditunggu ya, tadi anak saya lagi beli Oreo nya dulu, habis, hehehe." Balas si Tukang es krim ramah, dia kenal Minseok karena si gembul ini sering mampir kesini kalau bosan.

"Iya mas, saya tinggal dulu ya, mau ke ATM sebelah minimarket itu sebentar." Minseok segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tadi Joonmyeon memberitahu kalau Eomma Baekhyun memberi mereka uang, dan Joonmyeon sudah mentransfer bagian Minseok.

Tit tit tit

Minseok menekan tombol-tombol yang tersedia untuk mengecek saldonya. Matanya membulat lucu. "Wuah! Saldo ku bertambah 5 juta, astaga, berarti Eomma Baek memberi 10 juta hanya untukku dan Myeonnie?" Dia takjub.

Minseok pun memutuskan mengambil 300 ribu untuk keperluannya. Dan dia keluar untuk mengambil es krimnya.

"Mas, udah?" Minseok menepuk pundak Tukang es krim.

"Mas mus mas mus!"

"Loh, Jongdae?" Minseok gugup mendadak. Jongdae menatapnya. "Ah, Minseok-hyung?" Balasnya. Minseok nyengir. "Mian, habisnya bajunya sama-sama hitam, kan jadinya kukira kau tukang es krim."

Jongdae tertawa. "Aish, ada-ada saja." Ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Minseok dan membuat empunya merona.

Suasana mendadak hening dan terasa canggung. "Setelah ini ada waktu?" Jongdae membuka topik baru.

Minseok hendak menggeleng, tapi kepalanya mendadak mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tawar Jongdae lagi. Minseok belum menjawab, dia masih sedikit ragu. Tentang pernyataan Baekhyun tadi pagi, dan tentang perasaannya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji." Bohong Minseok sambil meraih es krim pesanannya yang sudah disediakan sang pemilik kedai pinggir jalan itu tanpa menganggu percakapan keduanya.

"Dengan siapa? Tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan kan?"

"Anu.. itu, A-Aku ada janji denga—"

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak mau menerima ajakanku. Tak perlu berbohong begitu," potong Jongdae. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Mian.." cicit Minseok pelan.

Jongdae tersenyum lembut. Dia mengusak lagi rambut Minseok dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja. eotte?"

Minseok mengangguk kali ini. Setelah membayar es krim, Jongdae menuntunnya ke sebuah Taman.

"Hyung.." Jongdae buka suara. Dia mendekat beberapa centi ke arah Minseok yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kaca tipis menghiasi bola mata Minseok ketika dia mendengar permintaan maaf dari Jongdae.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyakitimu. Seharusnya aku lebih berani sejak awal dan menolak perjodohanku dengan Baekhyun, bodohnya aku malah meninggalkan mu dan lebih memilih Baekhyun padahal aku tau kalau aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali."

Jongdae menelan ludah gusar.

"Kim Minseok, aku mencintaimu."

Sayatan luka di hati Minseok serasa menghilang, dan tidak membekas. Tapi Minseok tetaplah Minseok, dia malah meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara.

Jongdae segera memeluknya. "Uljima.. aku tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, aku janji."

"Jangan berbohong." Akhirnya Minseok bersuara.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Dia melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap manik kucing Minseok. Seringai jahilnya keluar, dia berniat menjahili Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku berbohong! Mana mungkin aku mencintaimu, bodoh! Dasar baozi gendut, lebih baik Baekhyun yang cantik daripada kau!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Jadi? Semua kata-kata yang Jongdae katakan tadi bohong? Sialan!

"Ck, terserah! Dasar bebek kampung!" Minseok melepaskan diri dari Jongdae dan berbalik, berniat pulang.

Jongdae terkekeh, dia menarik sebelah tangan Minseok dan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Lepas!"

"Bercanda. Aku mencintaimu, baozi."

Chu

Mata Minseok membulat lucu ketika bibir Jongdae menempel pada bibirnya. Tangan Jongdae yang semula menahan lengan Minseok, berpindah pada tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongdae mulai melumat pelan bibir baozi kesayangannya. Minseok? Dia mulai terbuai dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongdae.

Minseok tidak mau kalah, dia ikut melumat bibir lawan mainnya dan membuat Jongdae tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Jongdae merasa Minseok mulai kehabisan nafas, akhirnya dia memutuskan ciuman itu lalu menatap Minseok yang terengah-engah dengan muka memerah. Uhh, menggemaskan.

"Min, kita mulai semuanya dari awal, ya?"

 **I Still Love you, but... - To Be Continued**

hm hm hm

-nissasabyan


	8. Ch07 - Happy Ending(?) END

IT'S CHENMIN FANFICTION! BXB! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH JUST GO!! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, JIKA TIDAK MAKA DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA HEUHEU

AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN MWEHEHE, JANGAN LUPA ABIS BACA REVIEW YA, BIKOS INI CERITA BARU HEHEHE

HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL MWAH!

 **I Still Love you, but... - 07 [END]**

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Byun?" Chanyeol—namja tiang tampan—menatap Baekhyun—namja cantik—yang berdiri di depannya.

"A.. Aku.. membatalkan perjodohan ku dengan Jongdae, dan.. mm.. kurasa, aku.. aku masih mencin—"

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah jatuh cinta pada sepupumu itu, hm?" Potong Chanyeol sarkas.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Kau tahu? Kau dengan santainya pergi meninggalkanku dan beralih mendadak pada Jongdae. Dan sekarang? See? Kau malah kembali padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau takut tidak dicintai Jongdae? Makanya kau kembali padaku dan mengharapkan cintaku lagi?"

Perkataan Chanyeol menohok hati Baekhyun. "Bu.. Bukan begitu, Yeol.. aku.. aku hanya menuruti keinginan Appa.. aku bisa saja menolak waktu itu, tapi, tapi—"

"Tapi kau tertarik pada Jongdae makanya kau tidak menolak."

Baekhyun bungkam. Perkataan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya, karena saking seringnya dia bermain di rumah Minseok dan Joonmyeon saat SMA dulu, membuatnya tak sengaja mengenal Jongdae, si anak bersuara emas yang ternyata satu sekolah bahkan satu angkatan dengannya! Dia tidak menyadari karena kelasnya berseberangan dengan kelas Jongdae.

Dan saat acara 'Menembak Minseok' dilakukan oleh Jongdae, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Kenapa? Jongdae selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun, bahkan kelewat baik, makanya dia sedikit menaruh harapan dengan berpikir bahwa Jongdae baik padanya karena Jongdae mencintainya.

Kenyataannya? Jongdae mencintai Minseok. Sangat, malah. Dan Baekhyun dengan mantap memutuskan bahwa dia akan mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri, layaknya Jongdae dulu.

"Yeol.. kau benar. Aku memang tertarik padanya, tapi, semenjak kau datang, aku mulai melupakannya secara perlahan.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan kan? Karena setelah acara wisuda Minseok-hyung, kau memutuskanku dan kembali pada Jongdae."

"Jika dihitung, kau lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongdae. Kalian sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain dibandingkan denganku. Dan juga, saat hubungan kita sedang berjalan, kau memilih kembali pada Jongdae dengan alasan perjodohan konyol yang bahkan baru kuketahui sekarang. Positif, Baekhyun. Kau positif mencintai Jongdae, bukan diriku."

Baekhyun yang awalnya menunduk menatap lantai dengan gusar segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang memasang muka datar. Sakit. Jantung Baekhyun serasa dicengkeram erat dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"A.. Aku—"

"Hey, jangan gugup begitu. Aku mengerti kok, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas hal ini. Karena ini hakmu, hakmu untuk mencintai seseorang. Dan Jongdae adalah orang yang pantas menerima cinta tulusmu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memasang senyum tipis.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun, sampai akhirnya—

"Hiks.."

—Baekhyun terisak pelan. Membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul badan kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku.. hiks, aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kau bisa membuatku melupakan Jongdae dalam sekejap! Jadi, kumohon.."

Bruk

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Dia masih terisak. "Buat aku jatuh kembali padamu, buat aku memimpikan kembali masa depan bersamamu, buat aku tidak berpaling darimu! Jongdae berhak bahagia dengan Minseok, dan kau.. kau berhak bahagia bersamaku."

Chanyeol masih diam. Dia berjongkok menyamakan dirinya dengan posisi Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan pasrah, lalu pada akhirnya, Chanyeol merengkuhnya. Merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan menenangkan.

"Kau tahu, Baekkie, apa yang paling kutakutkan saat ini?" Suara bass Chanyeol menyapa telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya takut menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terjatuh."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Nyatanya tidak. Bukan hanya aku yang terjatuh, ternyata kau juga jatuh padaku. Ketakutan ku hilang sekarang."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, dia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tiang kesayangannya.

"Ya. Mari jatuh bersama-sama untuk selamanya, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih."

Percakapan itu berakhir ketika bibir mereka saling bertaut dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka tahan selama ini.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 07 [END]**

"Yak, bebek kampung! Kembalikan headset ku! Aku membutuhkannya untuk tidur di kelas!" Minseok—si baozi menggemaskan—berlari susah payah mengejar Jongdae yang tertawa jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya karena berhasil merebut headset kesayangan Minseok.

"Tidak mau! Aku meminjamnya hari ini saja!" Balas Jongdae—dengan angkuhnya—sambil berlari dengan badan menghadap Minseok.

"Jong, awas!"

"A-Apa?"

Brak!

Minseok mengernyit ketika Jongdae dengan telak menabrak seorang dosen killer di fakultasnya! Yoo-seonsaengnim! Kalian ingat kan? Dosen killer yang melempar Minseok dengan penghapus di prolog?!

"Jongdae!" Minseok buru-buru mendekat dan membantu kekasihnya—ups, kekasih? Ya. Mereka kembali menjalin hubungan setelah Jongdae benar-benar membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu.

"Astaga, kepalaku." Jongdae berusaha menetralkan pandangannya yang masih kabur.

"KIM. MIN. SEOK."

Minseok menelan ludah dan mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara. Super siaaalll! Dosen Yoo terlihat sangat berantakan! Jus mangga yang tadi dia bawa berlumuran di jas nya!

"Minseok-ssi. Dan kau, entah siapa, bersihkan seluruh toilet dan gudang di Gedung ini!"

Dan ucapan itu bersifat mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, jika iya, maka nilai Minseok terancam.

"Arraseo. Maafkan kami." Minseok mengalah. Tapi tidak dengan Jongdae. Dia bangkit dan mendorong bahu dosen Yoo dengan angkuh.

"Memang siapa kau berani begitu pada Minseok, huh? Aku kan tidak sengaja, lagipula kau seharusnya menghindar bukan? Atau kau sengaja menunggu aku menabrakmu agar kau bisa menghukum Minseok?" Jongdae—si anak hukum—mulai melancarkan perdebatan.

Minseok memutar bola matanya, dia lupa kalau Jongdae keras kepala.

"Hm, kau anak hukum ya? Kalau begitu, aku laporkan pada Kyung-seonsangnim bahwa kau tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu ini."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Mianhae, mianhae! Akan kulakukan!" Jongdae segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Minseok.

Di atap,

"Hhhh.. astaga, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Minseok kesal. Jongdae terkekeh. "Kyung-seonsangnim itu dosen killer di fakultas ku. Habis saja aku jika dilaporkan,"

Minseok tertawa, ternyata Jongdae tidak sebatu yang ia pikirkan. "Ah, aku mau bolos saja." Kata Minseok sambil mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman di rooftop. Jongdae mengekor. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat nyaman, mereka segera berbaring disana sambil menatap langit tak berawan.

"Min.."

"Hm?"

Jongdae melirik Minseok, lalu dia menggenggam tangan si baozi, membuat empunya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongdae.

Minseok merasa mukanya memanas, padahal Jongdae sering mengatakan hal itu dulu, sebelum perjodohan konyol terjadi.

"Cppkk.. mmhhh.."

Suasana romantis itu mendadak hancur ketika keduanya mendengar suara desahan tertahan.

Keduanya melirik ke arah belakang mereka, itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman panas! Dengan posisi Baekhyun tertahan di tembok.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau mau juga?" Jongdae mengerling jahil.

"Yak!" Minseok segera memukul bahu Jongdae karena malu.

Jongdae tertawa, reaksi Minseok sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi jika pipinya memerah seperti saat ini.

"Benar tidak mau?" Jongdae masih menggoda Minseok.

Minseok diam dengan muka memerah. "Memangnya Jongdae mau?"

Jongdae sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Yah.. kalau ditanya sih, jawabanku pasti—"

"Mau, kan?"

Chu

Jongdae membulatkan matanya ketika Minseok menciumnya duluan dengan posisi Jongdae duduk sambil bersandar di tembok dan Minseok di tengah-tengah kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Sial! Posisinya sangat intim!

Jongdae menarik Minseok dan balas menciumnya. Mereka melakukannya dengan lembut, tidak seperti pasangan Chanbaek dibelakang mereka.

Ciuman itu terputus oleh Minseok. Membuat Jongdae melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

Minseok langsung memeluk Jongdae dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Jongdae yang merasakan keanehan langsung mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

"Hey.. ada apa?" Tanya-nya lembut. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jongdae bungkam ketika dia merasakan kemejanya basah di bagian depan, oh, Minseok menangis rupanya. Itu membuat Jongdae sedikit khawatir, disisi lain dia bingung kenapa Minseok seperti ini.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Jongdae memilih tidak bertanya lagi dan membiarkan Minseok mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan. Jongdae hanya mengelus punggung Minseok dan terus menciumi pucuk kepala Minseok.

"Ssstt, uljima.. ada aku disini." Jongdae memeluk Minseok erat.

"Aku masih takut, Dae.."

"Kenapa, hm?" Tanya Jongdae sabar.

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi, sama seperti saat itu. Lalu menemukan orang baru yang lebih baik dariku, dan—"

"Tidak." Potong Jongdae singkat. Yang akhirnya membuat Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jongdae.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kalau begitu, mencintaiku bukan kesalahan?" Tanya Minseok polos.

Jongdae tersenyum.

"Jelas bukan. **Kalaupun itu sebuah kesalahan, aku tidak akan menyesal untuk selalu jatuh pada pesonamu lagi dan lagi.** "

Buk

"Dasar cheesy." Cibir Minseok dengan muka memerah.

Jongdae tertawa. Hal itu membuat Minseok semakin malu.

Chu

Sebuah kecupan berhasil dicuri oleh Jongdae. "Yaaa! Kau selalu seenaknya begitu!" Minseok merenggut kesal, inner aegyo nya aktif mendadak.

"Kita kencan saja, ya? Lama-lama disini membuatku merasa tak nyaman," Jongdae memberikan usulan karena aksi panas Chanbaek belum juga selesai dibelakang sana.

"Katakan saja kalau kau juga menginginkannya." Cibir Minseok. "Enak saja. Aku tak akan menginginkan hal tersebut disini! Sudah, kita kebawah!" Jongdae menarik Minseok dari rooftop.

 **I Still Love you, but... - 07 [END]**

"Kita mau kemana?" Minseok bertanya. Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum meringis.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya polos.

"Ck." Minseok berdecak, "Kau ini kebiasaan. Selalu begitu, menyeret ku kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas." Lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Hei, enak saja, aku punya tujuan untuk kita, kok!" Jongdae tak mau disalahkan.

Minseok menatap Jongdae. "Apa? Kedai es krim langganan kita?" Tanya-nya sarkas.

Jongdae tersenyum. Dia mengacak rambut Minseok kemudian mengecup bibir nya dengan lembut.

"Ke pelaminan, bagaimana?"

Psssshhhh

"Dasar kerdus!"

Plak

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseokkie."

 **I Still Love you, but... - 07 [END]**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya yorobun, selesai sudah hehehehe.

terimakasih yang masih stay, kuusahakan upload cerita lain!


End file.
